tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is an activity you can do in the Plaza. * View achievements, milestones, stats and leaderboards here. Gameplay Step 1: Hooking the Fish To start fishing, you have to buy a fishing rod for 5,000 Units at the Gone Fishin' bait shop (at the boardwalk), and buy some bait. Right click to select which bait you want, and then left click in a fishing spot to throw your bobber into the water. The fishing spots are: the boardwalk, the peninsula behind the rollercoaster, the pond next to the east stores, and the dock behind the Game World ports. Then, wait for a fish to appear. Move your bobber with the mouse to attract the fish to it, and when a bite mark shows up, click to reel it in. Try not to move your bobber too much and scare the fish away. Step 2: Reeling it in Once you hook in the fish, you have to reel it in by moving your pull (white line) with your mouse to the fish. You have to make sure not to let the line stress go too high, or the line will break and the fish will get away. There are four difficulty levels for fish: * Easy (light green) * Medium (yellow) * Hard (orange) * Very Hard (pink/red) These are all of the different types of fish and what they give: * Small fish (silver - gives a small fish when caught) * Large fish (large and silver - gives a large fish when caught) * Rare fish (small and gold - higher chances of rare fish, big or small) * Fish with an item in it (translucent with a ? - gives non-fish) * Rare fish with an item in it (wireframe with a ? - higher chances of giving rare non-fish) Step 3: Using the Fish When your fish is caught, a screen will appear showing your catch and its description. You have the option of keeping your catch, or selling it for Units. If you decide to keep your fish, it's added to your inventory and you can place it in an aquarium sold at the Gone Fishin' Bait Shop. Collection Book Every new type of fish you catch will be added to your collection book in the fish tab, giving you information about that fish and a photo of it. You can open it at any time to keep track of the different fish you've found. You can view a guide showing every possible fish and item obtainable from fishing here. Fishing Items Baits You can stick different types of baits to your fishing rod that will help you catch specific fish. Baits are required to go fishing. You can view each bait's price and what it does here. |-| Clump= * Cost: 100 Units Each Attracts small fish and fish with items in them. |-| Curly Grub= *Cost: 500 Units Each Attracts fish with items in them, fish with rare items in them, and small fish. |-| Gummy Worm= *Cost: 150 Units Each Attracts small fish and large fish. |-| Lure= *Cost: 30,000 Units Attracts most kinds of fish, but not rare ones, and never breaks. |-| Maggot= *Cost: 250 Units Each Attracts large fish and fish with items in them. |-| Magnet= *Cost: 300 Units Each Attracts fish with items in them. |-| Meatball= *Cost: 50 Units Each Attracts small fish. |-| Mighty Ball= *Cost: 750 Units Each Attracts all types of fish. |-| Minnow= *Cost: 100 Units Each Attracts large fish. |-| Worm= *Cost: 200 Units Each Attracts large, small, and rare fish. Upgrades Upgrades are cosmetic items that let you customize your lures and bobbers. Upgrades currently aren't available. * Lure - Purple * Lure - Blue * Lure - Yellow * Lure - White * Lure - Trout * Lure - Red and White * Lure - Tiger * Lure - Yellow Tiger * Lure - Dark Blue * Lure - Saddle * Bobber - Long Two Tone * Bobber - Cat * Bobber - Dog * Bobber - Earth * Bobber - Golf Ball * Bobber - Gum Bubble * Bobber - Long Two Tone * Bobber - Shotgun Shell * Bobber - Skull * Bobber - Slime * Bobber - Smile * Bobber - Tear Drop * Bobber - Tesla * Bobber - 8 Ball * Bobber - Gold * Bobber - Silver * Bobber - Basketball * Bobber - Catsack * Bobber - Cosmic Catsack * Bobber - Gold Catsack * Bobber - Silver Catsack * Bobber - Beach Ball * Bobber - Beer Bottle * Bobber - Lightbulb * Bobber - Log * Bobber - Melon * Bobber - Moon * Bobber - Paintbrush * Bobber - Rainbow * Bobber - Soccer Ball * Bobber - Space * Bobber - Traffic Cone * Bobber - Volley Ball * Bobber - Game Controller * Fishing Rod - Gold * Fishing Rod - Silver * Fishing Rod - Bronze * Fishing Rod - Ghost * Fishing Rod - Slime * Fishing Rod - Cosmic * Fishing Rod - Rainbow * Fishing Rod - Ice * Fishing Rod - Flame * Bobber - Ashes * Bobber - Blackhole * Bobber - Cage * Bobber - Diamond * Bobber - Fluorescent * Bobber - Holographic Green * Bobber - Holographic Purple * Bobber - Huge Shift * Bobber - Neon * Bobber - Wood * Bobber - Lava * Bobber - Rubber Duck * Bobber - Sea Urchin * Bobber - Cork * Bobber - Buoy * Lure - Magnet * Fishing Rod - Water * Fishing Rod - Nightmare